


Broken bones

by morsku



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Smut, there's a plot in there somewhere I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morsku/pseuds/morsku
Summary: "Get your ass over here," Jaebum pretty much growls. He's biting his lip, his sweatpants are getting uncomfortably tight.Jinyoung takes a few slow steps forward, and every movement of his hips makes Jaebum's breath get heavier. He's standing next to Jaebum when he opens his mouth."I would, but I think your doctor told you no physical activity," Jinyoung pouts and turns on his heels, walking back to the room he came from, leaving behind a very dumbfounded and frustrated Jaebum





	Broken bones

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ this was originally going to be a short little thing inspired by a random prompt i found on tumblr, but here i am at 4am with 4,5k full of... whatever this is. it was also going to be one of those 'jinyoung teases jaebum and they end up having really nasty sex' but i can't bring myself to write jaebum like that, i don't know, i like writing this awkward hermit crab instead. but anyways, i hope you enjoy and as always leave comments and kudos i really appreciate the feedback <3

Breaking your wrist wasn't particulary fun, Jaebum noted. Breaking the wrist of your dominant hand made it a little bit worse, since he couldn't even do anything he enjoyed doing with his left, besides lying in his bed watching Netflix. Which he did enjoy, like he enjoyed the 'no physical activity' ban the doctor told him he has to follow for at least a week. Just lay in bed and rest, the doctor told him. 

The first days it was alright, everyone was pampering him, he was pretty much spoon-fed by Jinyoung, Jackson and Mark rubbing his feet and one of the maknaes was always plushing up his pillow if he needed it. They brought him every snack he came up with without hesitation, as if they were apologizing for the broken wrist - which kind of was Yugyeom and Bambam's fault, for having a food fight in the dorm kitchen and not cleaning properly, causing Jaebum to embarrassingly slip on some very slippery jelly left on the floor and falling with his wrist between his body weight and the sharp edge of the kitchen counter. 

By the third day, he started noticing a slight change in the way Jinyoung was acting, going from pampering, caring boyfriend to a snappy, irritated and sarcastic Jinyoung. Upon questioning Jinyoung on why he was acting the way he was, he got a simple answer - Jinyoung was horny. It had been six days since they last had sex and the number kept on growing because of Jaebum's no physical activity ban. Jaebum had made a pretty serious mistake in laughing at Jinyoung for his problem, telling him that he was being silly.

-

On the fourth day, Jaebum realized the fact that he had made a mistake. He's on his fourth season of the cat documentary series on Netflix and as much as he loves them, he's getting bored. The dorm couch is slightly uncomfortable and since everyone's except Jinyoung are out on schedules and Jinyoung's irritated in him for some reason, there's no one to baby him (something he would never admit he enjoyed). The cast in his arm is getting itchy, too. 

While he's quietly suffering, hoping that someone would soon come and at least bring him some painkillers, a door opens and out walks Jinyoung and- wait, what?

"What are you wearing?" Jaebum instantly splutters. Jinyoung gives him a look and shrugs, continuing his walk in tight black boxers and a big, blue collared shirt - completely unbuttoned. It reveals his entire torso, his entire naked torso. 

"Clothes," Jinyoung replies dryly. "It's pretty hot here."

"It... It is." Jaebum swallows when Jinyoung walks to the TV and pretends to look for something in the drawer of the TV stand, gracefully with his ass propped up in the air, in front of Jaebum's cat documentary. It turns out he was actually looking for something, when he finds the thing in a box of fan gifts. A headband with a pair of cat ears on them. 

"What the hell," Jaebum mumbles. Jinyoung smiles to himself as he puts them on, giving Jaebum a cat-like smirk.

"Meow," he says, just as dryly as before, but it still makes Jaebum's cock twitch. It's probably not even the meow, it's the fact that he's half-naked, his tight boxers revealing every curve of that luscious ass and as he turns, the outline of his cock. And the shirt that's probably Jaebum's to begin with showing off his body, his toned stomach and perk nipples - something hardly anyone besides Jaebum even gets to see. And then there are the cat ears. Jaebum really likes cats, whether it was the cute furry ones he kept as pets or raunchy sex kittens like Jinyoung was apparently trying to be.

"Get your ass over here," Jaebum pretty much growls. He's biting his lip, his sweatpants are getting uncomfortably tight.

Jinyoung takes a few slow steps forward, and every movement of his hips makes Jaebum's breath get heavier. He's standing next to Jaebum, when he opens his mouth.

"I would, but I think your doctor told you no physical activity," Jinyoung pouts and turns on his heels, walking back to the room he came from, leaving behind a very dumbfounded and frustrated Jaebum.

-

Jaebum's extremely aware of just how petty Jinyoung can be if he feels like it, and apparently he's feeling really petty over Jaebum's stupid comment about him being silly for complaining about the lack of sex. 

After he's entirely finished with the series of cat documentaries and it's pretty much midnight, he decides to head off to bed, only to find Jinyoung sprawled out on it, his ass up in the air. Jaebum squeezes his eyes shut as he closes the door and tries his best to avoid looking at the sinful sight of the boxer-clad ass and Jinyoung with his arms stretched over his head and his face on a pillow. It's hard, because Jinyoung clears his throat - as if to tell Jaebum to just look at him.

"What are you doing?" Jaebum murmurs as he sits on the other side of the bed.

"Just stretching," Jinyoung straightens up and sits back on his heels.

"For what?" Jaebum snorts. He tries to smile at Jinyoung, who just stares at him, expressionless.

"Physical activities," Jinyoung says. Jaebum sighs. Jinyoung gets up from the bed and stretches his arms over his head again, now standing up. Then, he proceeds to touch his fingers to his toes, making sure his ass is right in front of Jaebum's face. When Jaebum reaches his hand to smooth it over the delicious curve, Jinyoung takes a step forward and his ass is out of Jaebum's reach. 

"Come on, Jinyoungie," Jaebum whines pathetically. "Let me touch it. You want me to touch it."

"Yeah, but you're not allowed to do that," Jinyoung shrugs.

"Touching your ass is not a physical activity," Jaebum feels like throwing a tantrum, he just wants a handful of that. He wants to squeeze and knead it, he wants to hear the small noises Jinyoung makes when Jaebum touches him. His pants feel tight again and if his wrist wasn't broken, he'd throw Jinyoung on the bed and make him stop teasing him.

"Well, you better get some rest," Jinyoung fakes a smile and leaves the room, leaving Jaebum frustrated and alone for the second time that day.

-

Jaebum wakes up to the sound of his door opening. He blinks his eyes open only to see Jinyoung - only a white towel wrapped around his waist, wet from a shower he apparently just took. 

Jaebum sits up immediately to have a better look, his sleepy brain still too sleepy to understand that this is another one of Jinyoung's teasing efforts. He licks his lips as Jinyoung unwraps his towel, leaving him completely naked in the middle of Jaebum's room. He lets the towel drop to the floor slowly before glancing at Jaebum.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake," he says in the way that he knew exactly that Jaebum would be awake. Jaebum sucks in a breath, drinking in the sight of Jinyoung naked, so tall, so lean, so strong and beautiful. His cock is semi-hard, Jaebum can see it and he knows Jinyoung loves to be looked at, he's probably aroused just because Jaebum is staring at him so hungrily.

For a second, Jaebum hopes his lustful eyes and panting are enough to make Jinyoung give up and just throw himself on Jaebum, but after a while of just standing there being gorgeous, Jinyoung turns and starts rummaging through Jaebum's closet. He finds a pair of underwear, even if it's Jaebum's and pulls it on. Jaebum whines, not wanting Jinyoung to get dressed.

Jinyoung grabs the towel and dries off his hair, leaving them messy, like they would look after Jaebum's done with him.

"Please," Jaebum feels like sobbing. "I'm sorry I said it was silly, it was a stupid joke. Can you stop torturing me now?"

Jinyoung smirks. Jaebum wants to kiss the shit-eating smile off of his face. "I'm having way too much fun," he says quietly but Jaebum catches it. 

"I'm not!" Jaebum kicks his feet under his blanket where he's still lying. "Besides, getting my dick sucked wouldn't even be a physical activity!"

Jinyoung laughs out loud, throws the towel over his shoulders and leaves the room. When the door closes, Jaebum groans so loud he's sure everyone in the dorm hears it.

-

A few hours later, after the lovely Youngjae served him his breakfast in bed and made sure he's fed, hydrated and lying comfortably, Jaebum's staring at his ceiling, thinking about ways to get back to Jinyoung when his wrist is back to being okay. Except that even thinking about Jinyoung makes his cock ache and he groans to himself as he reaches for his phone on the nightstand. 

Scrolling through his phone with his right hand instead of his left turns out to be a little difficult, but he manages to find the private chat between him and Jinyoung and he seeks through the pictures to find that one particular one, the one he took once in the middle of fucking Jinyoung, with his legs spread open and Jaebum inside him, Jaebum's fingers being sucked into Jinyoung's mouth and Jinyoung looking at the phone's camera like he was born to do it. It's hidden beneath a ton of messages, but when he finds it, he props his phone against his bent leg and pushes his hand into his pants, giving his cock a firm squeeze.

He starts stroking it in a familiar rhythm, even if a little awkwardly, since it's his non-dominant hand he's trying to jerk off with. He closes his eyes and imagines Jinyoung's hands and mouth all over him instead of his own hand. A small moan escapes his lips when he picks up speed.

Suddenly, his phone blinks with a message and he's forced to open his eyes. It's Jinyoung. Of course it is. 'I know what you're doing' the message reads and Jaebum freaks out. 'You've been online for five straight minutes now, you're looking at that picture, aren't you?'

Jaebum's hand leaves his cock and takes his phone into his hand, scrolling through to the newest messages and suddenly there's a new picture popping on his screen. It's Jinyoung, alone in some dressing room. It's fairly innocent, he's fully dressed, but his ass looks sinfully good and he's grabbing it with the hand that's not holding his phone, fingers sinking into the soft flesh. 

Jaebum wants to throw his phone out of the window but he settles for a simple 'i hate you' before zooming in on Jinyoung's ass in the picture and continuing to jerk off.

-

Jaebum knows better than to underestimate the things Jinyoung's capable of, but he does so anyway, thinking that Jinyoung's had his fun by now. He kind of muses the thought of Jinyoung going as far as apologizing to him by giving him one of his amazing, mind-shattering blowjobs and maybe he can return the favor with something. All he knows is that he really wants Jinyoung and Jinyoung's been making his life living hell ever since he went and laughed at him for being snappy because he wasn't getting any.

He does know better, but that doesn't stop him from walking up to Jinyoung's room and slapping his ass hard with the hand that's not in a cast. When Jinyoung - lying on his stomach on his bed - turns his head to glare at him, all Jaebum does is smirk and slap it again. 

"Hey, sweetcheeks," Jaebum says sleazily, his hand still caressing Jinyoung's butt. Jinyoung cringes at the pet name. 

"What do you want?" Jinyoung mutters, turning back to the book propped up on his pillow.

"You," Jaebum's tone gets even sleazier. "It's been a week."

"Six days. It's been six days since your doctor's visit, so technically, there's still a day left," Jinyoung corrects him. Jaebum rolls his eyes.

"It's not that strict," Jaebum offers, giving Jinyoung's ass a firm squeeze. "You can just blow me. It's still not a physical activity. You owe me that."

Jinyoung turns to face him again. "I owe you that?"

"Yeah," Jaebum sits down onto the bed. "You've been torturing me for a week now. I deserve an apology, preferably a sexual one."

"A sexual apology?" Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. Jaebum nods, satisfied with himself. The expression that runs on Jinyoung's face is something Jaebum should know by now not to trust, but he's too excited for the possibility of a blowjob to deny anything he says. "Sure. Lie down, baby."

The sweet, sugary way Jinyoung draws out the nickname makes Jaebum shudder, but he complies, taking Jinyoung's place on the bed, letting Jinyoung fluff up the pillows and make him comfortably. The book is disregarded on the nightstand, Jaebum's lying on his bed and Jinyoung gets up. 

"Hold on," Jinyoung whispers into Jaebum's ear and Jaebum's grins excitedly. He's excited, but he does feel like it was way too easy to convince Jinyoung to do this. 

He should've expected it, when he's drifting off in his daydreams and suddenly a piece of cold steel wraps around his healthy wrist and before he can even register it, Jinyoung's pinned his non-broken hand into the headboard with a pair of handcuffs.

"Oh God," Jaebum mutters. He should've known.

Jinyoung sits at the end of the bed, smirking at Jaebum. He's already pushing a hand down his own shorts, clearly holding his own cock in his hand, making Jaebum swallow nervously. He's stroking himself and Jaebum already knows where this is going. 

"Mhmm," Jinyoung purrs as he touches himself, up on his knees. He's rocking against his own hand and Jaebum squeezes his eyes shut but even the sounds make him grow hard in no time. "Look at me," Jinyoung whispers. "I know you want to."

"I'd want to do a lot more," Jaebum murmurs but opens one eye, just in time for Jinyoung to reach for the lube he brought to the bed with him. Jaebum makes a show of rolling his eyes, so Jinyoung makes a show of stripping off his shorts and underwear and pushing two fingers inside of himself in one go. "Jesus fucking christ," Jaebum growls, his pants feeling so uncomfortable he feels like he's about to explode.

"Feels good," Jinyoung pants, pushing his fingers in and out, his other hand twisted around his cock again. 

"It'd feel better if I was doing it," Jaebum points out through gritted teeth.

Jinyoung gives him a sly smile. "Definitely," he agrees. He lets out a particulary lewd moan, that's clearly just for show. But it works, Jaebum's hips buck up on their own, because he wants friction, any friction. Jinyoung notices this and he smiles even wider, fucking against his own fingers, staring straight into Jaebum's eyes. "It's a shame you can't do anything," Jinyoung fakes a pout.

"It's a shame you're such an asshole," Jaebum bites his lip. Jinyoung sticks out his tongue and licks his own lips, nodding.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Jaebum freezes but Jinyoung doesn't stop.

"Yes?" he just yells, keeping his voice surprisingly stable even if Jaebum can tell he's about to reach his climax any time now.

"Are you ready? We need to be at the studio in fifteen minutes," it's Mark. Jaebum's eyes widen. Jinyoung takes a breath.

"Yeah, just a second," Jinyoung replies. "I'll be out in a second."

"Alright," Mark says. There are soft footsteps when he leaves and Jinyoung continues what he was doing, his movements getting hasty and irregular. He's close.

"I'm... sorry....," Jinyoung grins in between pants. "I would've... helped you... too... But I have... work... Ah- to do....," the last sound is a moan, his eyes squeezing shut as he moves faster, faster, until he comes with a grunt, spilling all over his own hand. He slumps down to catch his breath.

"You planned this," Jaebum frowns. "You really are an asshole."

"Takes one to know one," Jinyoung just comments as he gets up from the bed to fetch a tissue to clean himself out. He's suddenly composed himself, acting like nothing happened. Jaebum, on the other hand, is still squirming in his place, his erection about to burst out of his pants. Jinyoung opens the lock of the handcuffs. 

Jaebum frowns at him like a petulant child. He uses his free hand to slap Jinyoung's ass with unnecessary force. Jinyoung lets out a quiet moan and Jaebum groans out loud.

"Have fun masturbating," Jinyoung gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek before they make their way out of the room.

-

The longest week of Jaebum's life is finally over. The cast is still on his hand, but his doctor tells him it's alright to take part in dance practices and other schedules again, as long as he doesn't put pressure onto the healing wrist. Just to be sure, the doctor still orders him to stay on sick leave for a couple of days more.

So he's sitting on the couch, nervously glancing at the time from his phone every six seconds because it's time for Jinyoung to get home from his schedules soon. And when he comes home, Jaebum will drag him to his bedroom and destroy that pretty little ass of his for being such a terrible human being for the entire week.

Jinyoung finally comes home, he greets Jaebum with a grin and Jaebum just glares at him. With him come the rest of the members, who all feel the threatening aura Jaebum's oozing out. All but Jinyoung, who's happily chatting with Jackson, completely ignoring Jaebum looming behind him like an angry ghost.

"Do you want something?" he finally asks with a sigh after it's been ten minutes and Jaebum's just stood there, glooming angrily.

"You know what I want," Jaebum mutters. 

Jackson looks positively uncomfortable and he starts slowly backing up from the scene until he's out of the kitchen, leaving Jaebum and Jinyoung there staring at each other. Jinyoung licks his lips arrogantly and Jaebum sets a possessive hand on his ass.

"Come with me," Jaebum grunts, taking a hold of the belt loop of Jinyoung's pants and tugging on it. Jinyoung complies immediately and Jaebum hates him because this was supposed to be him punishing Jinyoung for being an asshole and Jinyoung's kinky ass enjoys it anyway. To be fair, he should've expected that too.

Inside, he pushes Jinyoung onto the bed with one hand and Jinyoung lands on his back, looking up at Jaebum with hunger in his eyes.

"Why do you have to enjoy this so much?" Jaebum groans. Jinyoung shrugs with a smirk. "Get undressed." Jinyoung does as he's told, stripping off his clothes. Jaebum fumbles with the string of his sweatpants with one hand until he turns to look at Jinyoung like a pathetic puppy. "You have to help me."  
Jinyoung bursts out laughing, sitting up. He makes his way to the end of the bed and opens the knot with his hands, pushing down the sweatpants. Next, he helps Jaebum out of his hoodie as well. When they're both in their boxers, Jaebum sighs. He crawls into the bed and lies down on his back. It's Jinyoung's turn to look dumbfounded.

"I'm tired," Jaebum closes his eyes. He has a very content smile on his face. Even if his initial plan was to make Jinyoung feel just what his torturing has done to Jaebum, he wants to play a little first. Also, it's nearly impossible to do the things he wants to do to Jinyoung with one hand.

"Tired? You've been in bed for a week," Jinyoung snorts.

"I'm mentally exhausted. Dealing with you makes me exhausted," Jaebum murmurs, peeking at Jinyoung with one eye. 

"So you're just going to sleep?" Jinyoung sounds a little disappointed. He was probably expecting, no, awaiting Jaebum to be angry after all the teasing and angry Jaebum always resulted in angry, raw, wild fucking.

"I'm tired," Jaebum repeats. "This week has been rough. I've had to go through a lot."

"You're unbeliavable," Jinyoung sighs. Jaebum nods in agreement.

"Tuck me in," he mumbles. Jinyoung lets out a frustrated groan. Jaebum smirks to himself. Jinyoung's gritting his teeth and glaring at Jaebum, his erection apparent in his tight boxers. Jaebum's gaze softens and he chuckles at Jinyoung, who's throwing a silent tantrum. "I'm just joking."

"Huh?" Jinyoung raises his eyebrows in confusion. 

"You've refused to let me even touch you for a week and you think I'd really pass the opportunity to have sex?" He pouts, beckoning Jinyoung to come closer with his casted hand. Jinyoung crawls next to him and Jaebum purses his lips out, asking for a kiss. Jinyoung complies, pressing their lips together finally. "Especially when you're doing all the work."

"What makes you think that?" Jinyoung purrs against Jaebum's lips, seemingly forgotten about Jaebum's previous teasing. Jaebum's aware he probably hasn't forgotten and will take his revenge later, but it's a worry for a different time. Jaebum just shows his broken wrist, shaking it ever so lightly. 

"Can't do much with one hand," Jaebum shrugs. "So either we do nothing, or you get your pretty ass on top of me." He finishes off with a sleazy grin. 

"You don't need hands to- Okay, whatever," Jinyoung gives in. "Just lie down and enjoy the ride."

"Aren't you sleazy," Jaebum giggles, as if he wasn't saying stuff just as greasy a second ago. Jinyoung decides to ignore this as he kneels down between Jaebum's legs, running his hands over his thighs up to the waistband of his underwear. His fingers hike up until they're under the fabric, fingertips gracing over what's underneath, making Jaebum's breath hitch. Jaebum lets his head lull back onto the pillows as Jinyoung strips off his boxers and he's mouthing Jaebum's growing erection. 

Jaebum's healthy hand finds its way onto Jinyoung's hair, tugging lightly. Jinyoung wraps a hand around the base of Jaebum's cock and his mouth covers the tip, sucking it into his mouth with a lewd sound. Jaebum's hips buck up into Jinyoung's mouth but the younger keeps his hand stable against him, pushing his hips back down onto the mattress. His right hand strokes up and down the length of Jaebum's cock, tongue flat against the bottom of it, licking up a trail up to the tip. 

Jaebum looks down at Jinyoung only to see him staring and with him staring, Jinyoung wants Jaebum to watch him swallow him until he can feel the tip of his cock grace the back of Jinyoung's throat. Then, he pulls away so achingly slowly and Jaebum's cock slides out of his mouth with a string of saliva still connecting it to Jinyoung's plump lips. 

"Fuck," Jaebum murmurs. "You look really good."

"I know," Jinyoung wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He's up on his knees again. He smoothly strips off his own boxers and throws them away. "Can you help me?" he offers with the bottle of lube he reaches out from the nightstand. 

"I would, but I don't want to risk breaking my other wrist too," Jaebum hums. Jinyoung resists the urge to roll his eyes again. 

"Fine," he says. "I'll do it myself."

He opens the cap of the bottle and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers. He reaches out between his legs and pushes the two in, hissing quietly at the stretch. His face is right next to Jaebum's so Jaebum kisses his jaw in a comforting way. Getting used to the feeling, he starts fucking them in and out of himself, eyes squeezing shut and mouth open. Jaebum's presses more kisses around his face, anywhere he can reach. He could actually do more, but they already established that Jinyoung's doing all the work and he's very much rolling with that.  
Jinyoung decides he's stretched enough and pulls his fingers away, wiping the excess lube onto Jaebum's bed sheets. He positions himself on top of Jaebum, one hand on his chest to keep him stable and the other around Jaebum's cock, guiding it inside of him. 

When he sits down on Jaebum, they both make a synchronized sound of pleasure, Jaebum's hand squeezing his thigh and Jinyoung's hands pressed against Jaebum's naked chest for support when he starts moving. He starts out slow, getting used to the feeling of being filled. Jaebum's fairly big, so it always takes him a second to relax, no matter how many times they've done it. He rocks against Jaebum slow, his other hand coming to rest on Jaebum's on his thigh.

"Feels good," Jaebum mumbles, his eyes closed, his body replying to Jinyoung's movement.

"Yeah," Jinyoung pants. Jaebum wants him to go faster, but he also wants to relish in the moment that's so intimate and private. Whatever bickering there might have been earlier, Jaebum remembers none of it when he looks at Jinyoung right now. All he knows that he's disgustingly in love.

And whatever else there might have been in his mind is gone when Jinyoung starts speeding up, starts going harder, pushing in deeper. His moving gets determined and his noises louder, Jaebum's cock is gracing that spot inside of him that makes Jinyoung see stars and he's desperately trying to get him to hit it again and again and again. Jinyoung's fucking himself on Jaebum's cock, the scene before him so obscene and the things coming out of Jinyoung's mouth downright vulgar.

He throws his head back onto the pillow again and lets Jinyoung do what he's doing, only thing he's contributing is the hand now on Jinyoung's rib cage. Jinyoung's skin is sweaty and hot under his touch. Jaebum focuses solely on enjoying himself and that's exactly what he's doing, Jinyoung so tight and hot around him, creating the kind of sinful friction that's about to send Jaebum over the edge any minute now.

Jinyoung takes a hold of his own untouched cock and starts stroking it in the same rhythm as he's bouncing on Jaebum, a string of curses releasing from his lips. Jaebum knows he's close, he's cursing and Jinyoung hardly ever curses like that, except when he's about to orgasm. A rather loud moan accompanies his climax as he comes all over his hand and Jaebum's chest, but he doesn't stop moving. He knows Jaebum's close too, because Jaebum's eyes are squeezed shut and brows knitted together, like he's focusing all of his energy on reaching his orgasm.

Jaebum comes with another moan, releasing inside Jinyoung, who slows his movements down gradually, riding out the last bit of his orgasm. Jaebum's hips keep bucking in an irregular rhythm for a few seconds before his whole body relaxes, lazy grin spreading onto his face. 

Jinyoung smiles down at him, the post-orgasm smile only reserved for Jaebum's eyes. Jaebum's spreads his arms out as far as they go on the bed and closes his eyes. "Clean me up," Jaebum mutters. Jinyoung snorts and gets up from the bed. He throws a towel he finds on the floor at Jaebum. 

"Go take a shower. I don't think you've taken one during this entire week," Jinyoung fetches himself a clean towel from the closet. 

"Only if you wash me," Jaebum whines and earns a loud laugh.


End file.
